The Panther
by Kurleyhawk2
Summary: A witch, working for a secret organization Dumbledore created to help the fight against Voldemort, is confronted with secrets from her past. Will they be too much for her to continue in the fight against evil?
1. Default Chapter

The Panther

Chapter one: a message

AN- hey everybody, this is Kurleyhawk2!  I'm writing this story with my friend Labryinth14.  We'll be switching back and forth around every chapter or two, so if the style changes have no fear- a new mind has taken over. Hehehe! Well, don't forget to review pretty please!!

In the Leaky Cauldron…

The old bartender, Tom had just finished refilling a customer's glass when he happened to glance out the door.   In the corner of his eye he saw a black flicker; curious, he looked closer.  The next moment a girl walked in.  

          Tom had seen her from a distance before.  She was a little over average height if she wasn't wearing the tall, knee high, lace up black boots she had on.  Her hair was auburn and usually hung in loose curls.  Today, it was up in a bun, with two deep blue chopsticks sticking out, a curl hanging on each side of her face. Her eyes were greenish/blue and had a dangerous kind of sparkle in them.   A long, black coat-robe was worn over her royal blue tank top and black stretch jeans.  All in all, she looked to be around 15 or 16, and carried a 'don't-mess-with-me' attitude.  

          She walked over to the counter. 

          "Can I get you something?" Tom asked.

          "I hear the wind blows to the east today."

          'Ah', thought Tom, she has information, and replied: "Yes, and the shadows will follow until there is light."

Tom was a part of a secret organization allied with Dumbledore to defeat Lord Voldemort.  Now was a crucial time, what with Voldemort regaining his body and powers last year…

          The girl brought out a sheet of parchment from a pocket inside her coat and unrolled it.  Then, she pulled out a dagger from under her arm and cut a mark on her index finger swiftly and efficiently.  She held her finger over the paper, and let a drop of blood fall.

Words started to appear on the parchment written in a red ink that looked a little too much like blood for Tom's comfort.

~_Tom~_

_I have news, if you will meet me tomorrow, __1 o'clock__, in the Ghastly Jumper, we can discuss this not so pleasant news over a pleasant lunch.  Please send word back with the Panther._

_~Dumbledore_

After Tom read the message over twice, he said "Yes" to 'the Panther', which he assumed was the girl standing next to him.  She then pulled out her wand and set the paper to flames, holding it until it was completely turned to ashes. 

 The Panther left as quickly and quietly as she had come.

AN- thanks to my sis for editing this-you rock!

~your favorite author, Kurleyhawk2


	2. on the streets of diagon alley

Chapter 2: Owl's Perch

AN- thanks to those who reviewed! (alli!)

Tom sat down after the messenger left.  'What news does Dumbledore have?' he wondered.  With the recent "sightings" of Lord Voldemort, it couldn't be good news.  And who was this "Panther"?

~*on the streets of Diagon Alley*~

The Panther walked down the street.  She loved Diagon Alley.  Back at home, people didn't like her dark clothes and mysterious style.  But here, here it was natural!  Everyone dressed differently, and no one made fun of her.  She blended in with the crowd.  

The Panther looked up and realized that she had reached her destination.  She walked inside the Owl's Perch, the inn that Dumbledore was staying at.  She walked to his room and knocked quietly on his door.

"Come in", a voice called. 

"Hello Professor.  Is your mother well?"  This was code to make sure that the other person was truly themselves, not someone else pretending to be them.

"Very poorly, I'm afraid.  What did Tom say?"

"He said yes, of course.  I was wondering, maybe I could sit in on the conversation?"

"Do you think it would be best?"

"Well, yes, I should know everything that's going on!  Don't you think? Or else I might be missing some crucial bit of information that could cost lives!

"Can I trust you not to use this information irrationally?"

"I promise I will be most serious and rational."  Panther was always fighting her natural instinct to battle.

"Go and get some sleep, Tara.  It's an early start tomorrow."

"G'night".

Back in her room, The Panther a.k.a. Tara dressed for bed.  Exhausted, she fell onto the pillow.  Her last thoughts before falling asleep were how much she loved her new life.

AN- Hey! Labryinth14 here!! This is my first time writing a fic! Review PLEASE and tell me what you think!

PS- look for a future Labryinth story! Might write one later!

Buh-bye!

~Labryinth14


	3. AN

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I won't until school ends. I just wanted to put in the disclaimer that I forgot in the first chappies.  
  
Disclaimer: I and my cohort Labryinth14 own nothing except Tara (a.k.a. panther) so far. WE do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's and don't claim to, because if I did I wouldn't be writing stories on the internet. Hehe. I'll try to update soon. ~Kurleyhawk2 


End file.
